


Catapults

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena's thoughts after 5x19 after she was abducted -Prose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catapults

Zelena woke up and found herself alone in an empty room. She's not tied up but it's as if she is because she immediately felt the cuff on her wrist. Annoyance and anger transformed to another feeling in an instant when she is reminded that Hades is waiting for her. 

She felt so worried of what could he be feeling and thinking right now. She rejected him so many times already and he might be going with this same conclusion. "I don't want to hurt him again," she thought. She then remembered how he look each time that she rejected him. He reacted differently each time but he had the same look in his face. She can imagine that face again and she felt her heart breaking at that moment. She doesn't want him to feel that way, ever again.

She tried to remove the cuff to no avail. As much as she is worried that she might be hurting Hades again, she also got scared. "What if he doesn't take this lightly? If he's thinking that I'm playing him, who knows what impulse can make him do." She got scared for everyone especially that now Regina and her are acting like genuine sisters. 

She slumped in the floor thinking what Hades could be feeling right now. Whatever he does with his feelings can probably be a problem for everyone else and for their blooming relationship, especially. But once again, she is reminded of that face, of his look that she's seen for a few times now, the look of a forsaken love. Tears began to fill her face. 

Minutes have passed, and it's as if a glimmer of light started to appear. She remembered that Hades is smart too, after all. He can or he probably did figure out already that she is in danger. She began to smile as hope started to emerge in her. Villains can hope too.


End file.
